


Not Good Enough

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blood, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Spoilers, Spoilers, Weapons, akira is basically dating everyone but futaba and well kawakami, basically don't read if you are a kawakami fan, established polyamory, i got pissed off so here you go, im getting tired of her fanbase so i decided to reflect it in one drabble, implied polyamory, implied relationships but not the main point of this drabble, rating to be safe, set somewhat in october, so that i dont have to worry about it later, somewhat explicit character death, spoilers for haru's mementos conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: The girls, shortly after Haru joins, find out that Akira was having a maid over - only, the maid was the only one who had any emotional ties in that deal...





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit it again later if I forgot any tags but yeah this is just a drabble and probably won't be longer... hopefully.
> 
> I just needed to vent a bit but more drabbles should be on their way soon, maybe even a longer multi-chapter one. We shall see! :D

"Not good enough, I'm afraid!"

Kawakami panted, tears streaming down the sides of her battered, burned face as she clawed at the ground, trying to desperately get away from the masked people chasing her, the gleam of an axe barely visible in this odd place's poor light, the short haired brunette whom she vaguely recognized having spoken last, not that it calmed her down.. in fact, the effect was the exact opposite.

"Oh oh! She's right over **there** , mwhehehehe!"

"Thank you, Navi!" the blonde girl, who also felt too familiar for this to be real, grinned as she reached for her mask, something in a long, beautiful blood red dress appearing behind her in a flare of blue flames. "It's such a shame, Kawakami-sensei. We actually liked you."

"Yes, we certainly didn't expect you to be there, at Leblanc, making coffee while we were having a meeting." the girl in grey armor - once again, someone who felt familiar, the 'sensei' only ringing the bell harder - stated in a calm voice, it's levels of frostiness almost unnatural as it caused a shiver to go down Kawakami's spine. "However, we also didn't expect you to make go-go eyes at our boyfriend... you see..."

"... you are not a part of the deal!" the fluffier brunette's voice was still kind in a 'I'm having fun way' but the edge to it didn't bode well to her, in Kawakami's opinion. "And we can't have that. We'd know if you were, you see..."

"... hmhmmm, as though Akira would choose someone like you!" the shorter redhead sneered. "As though you'd be good enough for him like Noir said!"

"You see, we realize why you fell in love with him. But I can assure you it's completely one-sided because you would have been one of us by now if it wasn't - Akira loves and ensures we are all aware of it. But you? You are nothing more than a bug attacking such well maintained crops - even someone like me realizes that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Noir." 'Navi' continued while Kawakami was still trying to grasp the ... codenames... "Still... hmmm... Panther, you've been way too silent..."

"Indeed, is there something you wish to say?" the girl in grey questioned simply.

"No, nothing special." the only blonde replied. "I'm just trying to see what he would see in her..."

"... well nothing, since she isn't one of us..."

"... exactly." Panther finished the older girl's sentence, focusing on that pale face and all but shivering golden eyes, so alike to the real thing yet containing all the signs of a Shadow self, so much like a cognitive one yet wastly different at the same time... "Don't worry, this is hurting me more than you. We cannot allow you to live with that information, not when you seek to have him for yourself... I saw it in your eyes, no use denying it."

Kawakami didn't speak at all, mouth open in a silent scream as fire began to burst in the being's open palms...

"Goodbye, sensei. It was fun while it lasted."

"Taking a cue from Inari, not bad...!" Navi cackled as she and the other two turned away, ears silent to Kawakami's screams and the smell of burning flesh - even if it was a shadow, she guessed it was still similiar enough biologically - as she began to head back to Mementos' entrance. "Still, was that the right thing to do...?"

"Of course, bugs need to be taken out before they destroy a perfectly good produce!" Noir whistled cheerfully. "Let's see, that makes the body count.... oh we are almost nearing a thousand, how nice!"

"I'd be concerned if she wasn't talking about Shadows..." Queen whispered to their navigator, listening for Panther's almost quiet footsteps now following them back. "... still, at least she is no longer talking about getting that shovel..."

"That was something." Panther agreed dryly.

The four of them chatted with each other till they reached the entrance on foot, fighting the few shadows they found on the way back before pressing the apps that would take them back home...

... mission accomplished, as always.

 


End file.
